Ocean
by DeathSugar
Summary: Jika Sehun melindungi Baekhyun dengan segala keindahan dan keagungannya, maka aku hanya bisa berkata pada diriku sendiri, 'aku kuat dan aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri'. HunHan.
**_Fanfic HunHan terakhir sebelum hiatus sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan... mulai lelah nge-ship HunHan. Semoga kalian suka untuk yang baca._**

* * *

.

Ocean

.

HunHan

.

* * *

Dia duduk bersimpuh dihadapanku. Jemarinya terulur menjemput jemariku yang kini ia bawa tepat dihadapannya. Mencium punggung tanganku dengan lembut, dan kemudian dia tersenyum. "Aku menyukaimu.." ucapnya lembut.

Matanya menatapku tepat kedalam sepasang kelereng rusa milikku. Membawaku bersama dengan perasaan sesak bergemuruh didalam dada tanpa bisa berucap sepatah katapun. Bibir dan lidahku terasa pilu pun hanya untuk berucap sepatah kata saat dia berkata, "Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu." Dia masih tersenyum, "Kau manis dan menyenangkan..." Dia mempererat genggaman tangannya. "Berada disampingmu.. Melihat saat kau tertawa atau tersenyum.. Rasanya seperti melihat sebuah sinar matahari pagi." Lengkungan di bibirnya tercetak begitu sempurna. Senyuman yang begitu aku sukai dengan gigi taring mengintip dan juga _eyesmile_ yang begitu hangat.

Aku bisa melihat rona merah diwajahnya tampannya yang tersipu malu. "Maukah kau selalu disisiku untuk selamanya?" dia beranjak dari duduknya. Tangannya masih menggegam erat tanganku seakan ia tak ingin melepaskannya. Dadaku terasa sesak. Sangat sesak bahkan. Tapi bukan karena aku terlalu bahagia. Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia ketika seseorang yang aku cintai selama ini, seseorang yang mengisi hatiku... Menyatakan perasaannya padaku tapi— "Apa kau mau bersamaku.. Berada disampingku selamanya?"

"Ya aku mau, Sehun. Selamanya berada disampingmu... Selamanya." Aku tak bisa menahan gemuruh dihatiku ketika dia—Sehun memelukku dengan sangat erat. Aku bisa melihat wajah bahagianya saat ini. Dia menatapku, menepuk pundakku dan berkata, "Apa dia akan menjawab sama sepertimu? Ya tuhan, Luhan-hyung.. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku terlalu gugup. Astaga.. Terimakasih hyung. Doakan aku semoga Baekhyun menjawab hal yang sama." dia tersenyum dengan wajah yang begitu cerah dan kemudian dia berlari menjauh.

Semakin jauh dengan punggung yang kian menipis dan kemudian hilang. Kami begitu dekat dan entah kenapa rasanya jarak diantara kami terasa begitu jauh.

Dia terlalu dalam. Seperti lautan yang tak berujung, mungkin sama halnya dengan Sehun. Sehun terlalu dalam untuk diselami. Kalian bisa dengar tadi.. Dia bilang _'semoga dia menjawab hal yang sama'_. Aku juga berharap seperti itu. Aku juga berharap kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu. Namun aku tak bisa berdusta pada diriku sendiri, aku juga menginginkanmu berada disisiku selamanya. Namun layaknya batu karang ditepi laut, tamparan-tamparan tangan laut menyadarkan batu karang bahwa batu karang tak akan pernah bisa menyelami laut dengan ribuan rahasia didalamnya. Bahwa batu karang ada bukan untuk mengisi laut namun hanya untuk menahan tamparan ombaknya menuju sisi yang tak seharusnya.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang yang tak lebih sebagai _sahabat_ atau bahkan seorang yang dianggap sebagai _kakak_ selain mendukung keputusan _sahabat_ atau _adiknya_ walau sebenarnya itu sakit. Seperti layaknya tamparan ombak yang menyadarkan batu karang untuk sadar bahwa tak ada yang perlu diharapkan. Sama seperti halnya saat dia datang dengan wajah cerah dan sejuta kebahagian namun aku tak pernah tahu.. Kebahagian Sehun dengannya, tidak bagiku.

Tamparan ombak tak pernah membuat batu karang hancur berkeping layaknya abu, hanya mengikis perlahan yang justru semakin menorehkan luka perih tak terlukis dengan kata-kata.

"Kami akan menikah bulan depan. Baekhyun menerimanya. Kau senang dengan kabar ini?" Aku tersenyum dan kemudian memeluknya erat. Aku sadar setelah ini, aku tak lagi berhak akan Sehun, karena memang dari awal aku tidak ada hak apapun padanya.

"Luhan-hyung, Kau baik-baik saja bukan?"

Aku mengangguk, "aku hanya terlalu bahagia kau akan menikah. Kau bahkan mendahuluiku."

Omong kosong macam apa ini?

"Tapi kau menangis."

"Aku bilang aku hanya terlalu bahagia kau akan menikah. Kau pasti akan membuat Baekhyun begitu repot."

Aku baru sadar selama ini batu karang selalu menangis saat luka torehan kikisan air laut menyentuhnya. Menghapus air matanya, menghilangkan bekas air matanya dengan cara menghantamkan ombaknya berkali-kali. Tidak terlihat, karena air matanya tersamarkan. Batu karang terlalu pintar untuk menutupi air matanya.

Lalu sampai kapan aku akan bersandiwara seperti ini? Menorehkan senyum tapi sebenarnya aku menjerit. Sehun.. Tidakkah kau sadar perasaanku yang sekian lama menanti uluran tanganmu. Atau memang bagimu, aku tak lebih dari seorang _kakak_?

.

.

.

Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah menangis.

"Oh Sehun bersediakah kau menerima Byun Baekhyun sebagai suamimu dalam suka dan duka, sehat dan sakit, kaya dan miskin, muda dan tua sampai ajal yang memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya. Saya bersedia."

Jangan menangis Luhan. Kau kuat. Batu karang selalu tegar walau ombak laut menamparnya bertubi-tubi.

"dan kau—" aku tak lagi mendengar. Entah karena aku terlalu tuli untuk mendengarnya atau aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan. Aku terlalu lelah. Yang terukir diingatanku saat itu hanya saat Sehun mencium bibir sosok manis itu, dan kemudian air mataku jatuh tak terbendung.

Aku melupakan sesuatu.. Bahwa laut selalu memiliki taman karang yang cantik dan menyimpan keindahan untuk dikagumi. Jika Sehun melindungi Baekhyun dengan segala keindahan dan keagungannya, maka aku hanya bisa berkata pada diriku sendiri, _'aku kuat dan aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri'._

Seperti daun yang tak pernah membenci angin ketika angin menggugurkan daunnya)*, sama halnya dengan batu karang yang tak pernah membenci laut dengan tamparan ombaknya. Karena mungkin memang sewajarnya, batu karang ditepi laut mendapatkan tamparan ombak dari laut, mengikisnya perlahan hingga akhirnya batu karang lenyap dan hanya menjadi sebatas batu sampai akhir. Sama seperti halnya aku yang hanya sebatas _'Luhan-hyung'_ bagi Oh Sehun.

* * *

 **\- END -**

* * *

*) _Seperti daun yang tak pernah membenci angin ketika angin menggugurkan daunnya_ ; bagian ini nyontek kata-katanya Tere Liye..

Mencoba belajar dengan fanfic angst.. semoga kalian suka. ( ^ - ^ )

 ** _Ps : April Fools; untuk hiatus sampai waktu yang ditentukan dan lelah nge-ship HunHan. wkwkwkw_**


End file.
